1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to climbing tree blind and more particularly pertains to a device to aid a user in climbing a tree, and to provide a user shelter when in the tree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tree stands is known in the prior art. More specifically, tree stands heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of climbing a tree are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,645 to Untz discloses a portable tree climbing device. The device includes two assemblies, a main body supporting member and a foot supporting assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,649 to Baker et al. discloses a tree climbing-hunting platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,236 to Gardner et al. discloses a climbing tree stand. The apparatus has two frames, each frame having a rigid base portion with a flexible adjustable tree encircling band mounted thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,972 to Helms discloses a tree climbing stand. The stand has two separate climbing assemblies.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,176 to Burdette discloses a climbing apparatus which provides a mechanical means of ascending or descending any generally vertical member such as a tree.
In this respect, the climbing tree blind according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of climbing a tree, and for providing the user shelter when in the tree.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved climbing tree blind which can be used for providing a user shelter when in a tree. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.